It Only Takes One Time
by loveoutloud3
Summary: Goten and Trunks share one night of passion...and it changes their lives forever.


It Only Takes One Time...

pairing: Goten/Trunks

warning: yaoi and mpreg

disclaimer: I don't Goten and Trunks...they belong to Akira Toriyama

_

Is it possible to fall in love with your best friend? Is it possible for a man to get pregnant? Apparently yes. My name is Trunks Briefs, and I have gotten pregnant by the love of my life who happened to be my best friend. Right now, I am six months pregnant with a baby girl. Let me take you back seven months ago, two weeks before I found out I was pregnant in the first place.

-Flash back-

I was in my room alone with him. We were cuddling on my bed after a really bad storm had just passed and moved on. I was alone...with him, my best friend...Goten. Goten was my everything, and I'd do anything for him. When he told me he was gay, it made my life so much simpler because I'm gay too...and I've been in love with him since we were little kids getting into trouble.

It all happened so fast...one moment we were comforting each other, and then we were face to face and in each other's arms, holding one another. Goten gently closed his eyes before pressing his lips against mine gently so I had time to turn away or return the kiss. I couldn't say no to my secret crush, and I knew I might never get another chance like this again. I returned his gentle kiss with a gentle kiss, and he ran his tongue against my bottom lip, asking for permission to deepen our kiss. I parted my lips as an acceptance and he did not waste a moment to feel around my mouth with his tongue. My tongue collided with his tongue for dominance which I allowed him to win the battle.

I felt his hands caressing my sides and hips. I let out a soft moan into his mouth to show I really like it. Then, he ran his hands over my ass, causing me to blush and moan at the same time. I broke the kiss for some desperately needed air, and he began to kiss and nip my neck and collarbone...words can't describe who good that felt. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to my body, accidentally pressing him against my hard cock. I felt him smirk on my collarbone from the touch, and he effortlessly tossed our clothes to the bedroom floor. He rolled over so he could be on top of me, and he began a sweet seductive torture on my body...gentle kisses, sexy nips, his mouth around my hard nipples and cock...it all felt too damn good.

Goten raised two of his fingers towards my mouth, and I knew exactly what he was planning...and I wanted him to do this. I eagerly began to suck and coat his fingers with my saliva, and once he pulled his fingers out, he spoke to me.

"It might hurt a little, but I promise I'll make the pain disappear." Goten smiled at me before sliding one of his fingers into my tight ass. I shut my eyes tightly before practically melting when his finger had touched my spot of ultimate pleasure...my prostate. I couldn't help but gasp and moan, giving him permission to do more to me. Goten got the hint and slid his second finger inside me, scissoring and stretching me, preparing me for something a lot bigger...to be honest, I could not wait anymore.

"G-Goten," I said between moans, "Fuck me...p-please..." I blushed at the sound of my begging. I sounded like a fucking porn-star begging for cock. Goten looked into my eyes, concerned that he might hurt me.

"Trunks, are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure Goten...I'm not delicate." Goten nodded from my answer and removed his fingers only to replace it with his big cock. I moaned again, gripping the sheets as I adjusted to his abnormally large size. I gave him a sign to move, and move he did...thrust after thrust, moan after moan, kiss after kiss, moans turned into cries of ecstasy and pleasure, thrusts became harder and faster, my prostate was taking all the thrusts...I was in another world of pleasure. The pleasure was increased when he wrapped his hand around my cock and began pumping it, causing me to scream his name seductively and I dug my fingers into his back.

He seemed to enjoy it because his thrusts got even harder. We were getting closer...much closer...almost there...BOOM! I felt tons of his semen shooting up into my body...seconds later, my semen squirted all over my abs and belly button. Goten leaned down and licked my stomach clean before gently laying on top of me. He left his cock inside me which I really enjoyed. For the rest of the night we had a passionate make-out session until we both fell asleep in each other's arms. After that night, the next two weeks I started feeling sick...only in the morning though. I knew human men couldn't get pregnant, and I didn't know if Saiyan men could.

I decided to finally see my father since his divorce with my mother. He would know better than anyone. I flew off to his house with his new mate aka my best friend's father, Goku. I occasionally had to stop so I can vomit behind a tree or bush. I finally made it to my dad's new house in the woods by the lake Goten and I played in all the time when we were kids. I knocked on the door, and to my surprise...my dad was the one who answered.

"Hello son," my dad greeted me, "What brings you here?"

"Hey dad...can I ask you something? Privately..." My dad nodded and let me inside. The house was simply designed but had a nice elegant feel to it. I sat down on their big couch.

"What is it that you wanted to ask?" My dad asked, sitting down next to me.

"Can Saiyan men get pregnant?"

"Of course they can...only if it runs in the family...it's a genetic trait."

"Does it run in our family?"

"Yes, why?"

"I had sex with Goten...and I might be pregnant..." I began blushing wildly. I just admitted to my father that I had sex with my now step-brother.

"About time the two of you fucked each other..." He commented causing me to go wide-eyed, "Kakarot just lost the bet...besides that, let me check to see if you are." My father placed a hand on my stomach and used his Ki to look for a baby. "I knew it...Trunks, you're pregnant."

_Pregnant...? Did I just hear him right?_

"Pregnant...I-I'm pregnant...mom is going to kill me. What if Goten hates me because I got pregnant?"

"You're worried about what your mother will do...son, if she kicks you out, you can live with me and Kakarot." I couldn't even speak as I just hugged my father and he didn't push me away.

"Thanks dad..."

-End of Flash Back-

I knew after that I had to tell Goten...which I did. To my surprise, he wasn't mad or upset with me, he gladly accepted it. Now that six months have flown by like nothing, Goten can't keep his hands off me or my swollen stomach. I have a good feeling we're going to be a happy family...even though I'm only twenty-two.


End file.
